


we're painted red

by magisterequitum



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, post 4.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prom night just got more interesting.)</p><p>"You just can't stay away," she says and wipes the blood from her dinner from wet slick lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're painted red

**Author's Note:**

> Some day I will stop writing creepy fic. But at the moment, I'm too wrapped up in it to not. 
> 
> Warnings for character death and "consequences".

"I didn't think you'd stay around and come back to town. I thought Mystic Falls would be a little too stifling for you." Narrowed eyes and pursed lips, a little sigh exhale. "Oh, but then again you are fond of small towns, aren't you?"

A mouth quirks at the corners in the tiniest amount. An outsider would wonder at the woman's audacity against a man who doesn't look like he ever smiles so still and carved his face is. "You're here yourself." 

She shrugs after a moment and dips her chin. "Fair enough." 

 

 

 

"You just can't stay away," she says and wipes the blood from her dinner from wet slick lips. 

He eyes her in the alley and the guy at her feet who's making soft little noises and with red on his neck. He bores holes in her face, so heavy his gaze is, to the point where she nearly rolls her eyes and turns away. He used to be interesting, at least, for being able to keep up with her. 

She's about to tell her meal to go on when he speaks. 

"Where's your two bodyguards?" 

Now she does roll her eyes. "I told them to leave me alone or there would be consequences." 

He clucks at her, a loud noise under his tongue. A noise of appreciation or amusement, she's not sure. She doesn't care. 

She does file it away though. 

 

 

 

"You know you only disappoint them and spur them on this way." 

It's the same goddamn song from Pennsylvania and she's over it. She's over the dead bodies of the couple staying at the bed and breakfast too. She'd warned them. 

"Oh no, how dare they be so disappointed," she cries, a perfect little actress in a carefully constructed face and ankle boots and tights in the middle of the forest in the night. She rearranges her face in a second, dropping the act, just as she'd done to him in that little Pennsylvania town. "Too bad I don't care. That's not my problem."

She turns to leave him too. She won't listen to lectures or platitudes or even his odd amusement that he always gets around her at times when she does something he finds interesting. 

"That's not the way to get rid of them." 

She leaves him, but there's a smile on her face. 

 

 

 

It takes nothing to make him appear. Only a few choice words in a text message from a number she'd stolen from Rebekah. The others are busy all with prom and Silas; the end of the world and the end of high school. She's stirring her spoon in her coffee and eyeing the redhead at the end of the Grill's bar to snack on. 

He slides into the seat as silent as if he'd appeared by sheer will. The suit makes him stand out compared to everyone else in the place. 

She stirs her coffee idly and peers at him. Outside the cars go by and people walk, chattering incessantly about dinners to plan and bills to pay and lists to make. 

"You could win them through kindness." An airy offer with a lazy curl to his mouth, the sneer of a man who was too used to that. 

Her gaze narrows as she stills the spoon. _I don't want them._

She tilts her head, hair falling down her shoulder and back. "Aren't you tired of romance? All that happy bullshit? Did it really get you anywhere?" 

He clenches his jaw but his eyes give him away. 

_Win._

 

 

 

He grips her hips tightly and pushes her to the bed, and if she'd still been human she's certain he'd leave bruises. Maybe he does, little rings of blue and purple that bloom across her skin and heal, or maybe they stay because he's older and stronger. She'll look later in Ric's shitty bathroom mirror. 

Her legs wrap around his waist as he palms her breast and pinches her nipple. 

"I'm not her." she reminds him. 

He pinches her harder for that, a bright blossom of pain that brings a gasp from her mouth, and grips her hair with the other hand; his fingers slide through red streaks. "I am not them." 

_Good._

 

 

 

"I told them there would be consequences," she murmurs against the skin of his throat as she rides him later. 

He stares up at her with eyes so dark they shine flat black in the loft. 

"There are other ways to get rid of them."

His teeth are sharp when he bites her. 

 

 

 

She curls her hair and slips on a pink silk dress. 

She dances with them both and smiles for them. 

"Consequences," she whispers to them both as they lean in close. 

Outside the air is cool and the music from inside spills out. Ten feet away a couple leans against the wall, more interested in one another than anything else. Another group smokes, the smell of the cheap cigarettes wafting through the breeze. 

They drop to the ground. Gaping holes in their chests. Side by side. 

 

 

 

He leaves bloodstains all over her pretty pink dress later.


End file.
